Le bal
by Serafina Malfoy
Summary: Qd rogue doit aller a un bal.. Et quand sa partenaire c'est une metamorphmagus.... SPOILER TOME 5... Rogue/tonks
1. Default Chapter

Bon je comemnce une nouvelle fic, je sait C'est pas bein, mais je ne compte pas de toute faocn la commencer bientôt.. 

Warning: Spoiler Tome5 !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ne lisez surtout pas cette fic, si vous en voulez rien savoir sur le tome5. Alors refermez immédiatement cette page, ou cliquez sur precedent si vous etes dans se cas.

Vous etes encore la?

Tres bien en avant!!! 

Sur ce, commencons.. Vous connaissez tous, et toutes mon couple favori et neammoins bizarre Sirius/Sibylle.. Et bein il y'a un deuxieme couple.. Qui apparaît dans cette fic.. Et je vous previent c'est pas triste.... NI commun....

Bon et pis chui d'assez mauvaise humeur alors je ne sait pas ce que ça va donner...Pk de movaise humeur? Parce qu'un mec ,ac qui je voulait sortir , que je nommerai Tafiole me fé ça

Tafiole: Salut Sandrine

Sandrine*rejouie qu'il ai po oublié qu'elle existe* Oui, oui, et toi?

Tafiole: Bien, sauf que je bosse, mais bon, je voulait te demander quelque chose....

Sandrine*tres rejouie, esperant....* Oui?

Tafiole: Qu'est ce que tu penses de Brossard (un de c copain moche comme un cul) ?Pak il te trouve mignonne..

Sandrine*tombant de haut..... fait mine de vomir pense:*Il veux m'arranger un coup ac un de ces copain! Et moi c'est ac lui que je ve sortir je le hais!!*dit:*Eurk.. Pk C'est pas ceux qui m'interesse qui me trouve mignonne?

Tafiole: C'est qui qui t'interesse? Je le connais?

Sandrine: euh .......

voilà mon histoire du jour.. vous vous en tapez hein? Mais bon, j'exorcise dirons nous, le pire C'est que j'ai même pas pu lui dire que c'était lui qui m'interessait... Toujours est-il que je compte lui dire bintot -par portab^^'- qd je serai partie en vac ^^' !! mais bon, en avant pour cette fic!!!!!

Chapitre1

« Très bien Albus... Mais comment vais je pouvoir aller a se bal seul? »

« Vous n'y irait pas seul.... »

« Vous allez me donner la compagine de qui?????? »Vociféra Rogue, dans un accès de colère. Il ne s'énervait que tres rarement contre le directeur, mais la , ça dépassait les bornes! Il était parfaitement d'accord avec le fait qu'il fallait faire parfois des concessions pour son métier ou ses conviction, mais pas ça!!!!!

« Et bien, d'une femme Severus que croyez vous! »

« Je le sait ça! Mais je veux savoir qui!!!! Qui serait capable d'aller la bas sans se faire remarquer et ayant toute la distinction qu'il faut? »

« Eh bien, peut être une Metamorphmagus.... »

La c'était trop. Il ne put pas repondre, gardant la bouche grande ouverte sans rien articuler. Puis il se dechaina! 

« Elle!! je hais toute sa famille! Je hais les Black! Je hais son Cousin, ou Oncle, je m'en fout, mais je n'en veut pas! Pas elle! Et puis elle se fera remarquer! Narcissa la reconnaitra!! »

« Severus, c'est une metamorphmagus!! elle peut ressembler quand elle veut a McGonagall! »

« Je ne veut pas non plus que McGonagall m'accompagne! »

« Vous voulez qui pour vous accompagner? Vous ne pouvez y aller seul! »

« Qui vous dit que je veux y aller? »

« voilà donc le fond du problème... »

« Pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas envoyer quelqu'un d'autre? »

« C'est vous l'espion! Et même si vous avez renié le camp des mangemort, vous etes quand même invité a se bal, vous etes un sang pur je vous signale! »

« Je sait ce que je suis! »

« Et bien, vous etes le seul d'entre nous qui n'ai pas tout grillé! Vous n'avez jamais été ouvertement de mon coté, vous n'etes plus mangemort, mais vous n'avez jamais dit que vous étiez contre les idées des mangemort.. Evidemment on se méfie de vous, mais vous avez votre entrée! »

« vous avez pas un autre metamorphmagus qui prendrai ma place? »

« Severus.. Personne d'autre n'a votre caractère.. Ni vos reparties d'ailleurs... »

« Je prend ça pour un compliment.... »

« Alors vous y irez! »

« Je ne veux pas! »

« Vous y irez. »Dit simplement le directeur. Il n'avait pas besoin d'hausser la voix. Rogue savait des le debut que de toute facon c'était perdu d'avance, il n'aurait pas le dernier mot, mais il ne lui coutait quand même rien d'essayer..

« Et comment qu'elle va savoir comemnt on se comporte dans se genre de bal? Elle n'y a jamais été je crois.. Sa mere C'est tenue a l'écart de tout ça en épousant Ted. »

« Je sait... Quelqu'un va lui apprendre... »

« Qui? »Demanda Rogue, réalisant en même temps qu'il posait la question, qu'il connaissait la réponse.

« Vous voyons Severus. »

« Pourquoi? »

« parce que vous etes un espion, qu'il vous faut former aussi votre partenaire... Et que de se qu'elle fera a cette soirée peut dependre votre vie. »

« Elle est aussi adroite qu'un elephant dans un magasin de porcelaine! »

« Et vous allez lui apprendre a Danser. »

« Je hais danser! »

« Je sait, mais dans se bal il faut danser... Ainsi que manger... vous lui apprendrez a faire les deux avec distinction. »

« vous vous foutez de moi....Comment je vais faire! »

« Vous allez lui apprendre... Vous avez une semaine.... »

« Mais monsieur, s'il vous plait, je vous en prie.. pas ça, je vais devoir apprendre a danser a une ..hum... de la famille a Black! »

« Je pense qu'il serait temps d'oublier vos querelles....Surtout que Sirius est mort... »

Cette dernière phrase sembla calmer Rogue. Il ne c'etait pas spécialement rejouit de la mort de Black. Ok, ils c'etaient toujours detesté, avaient echangé des tonnes et des tonnes de réparties haineuses, sans même compter les sales coups qu'ils c'étaient fait, mais Rogue appréciait quand même un peu Black. Il le haïssait, oui, mais le respectait. Il préferait quand même Black a Potter, et puis c'etait un adversaire a la hauteur au moins.

Evidemment, il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, surtout pas devant quelqu'un qui le connaissait, mais c'était pourtant la vérité et il le savait. Et puis Tonks ne lui avait rien fait, elle avait juste quelques mauvaises parentés.. Ces mauvaises parentés incluaient son cousin- ou oncle il ne savait jamais qu'est ce qu'était le cousin d'une mere.. Lui et la généalogie.. Mais elle avait aussi de la famille de Malfoy ce qui n'etait pas mieux. 

Mais bon, il devait aller au bal avec elle. Quelle idée aussi d'organiser un bal pour les sang pur. Mais apres tout c'était assez normal. Chez les moldus bourgeois aussi ils organisaient des bal et comme les sangs purs etaient des familles riches... Un bal.. Rien que ça. Au moins il etait invité. Apres tout la réputation de sa famille n'etait plus a faire et la sienne non plus, comme l'avait rapellé Dumbledore, Rogue avait peut etre renié les mangemorts, mais pas spécialement les idées. Il n'aimait pas spécialement les sang-de-bourbes. 

Il s'inclina devant le directeur « Très bien monsieur J'y irait »

Le directeur sourit et laissa Rogue s'éloigner. Se dernier sorti et se hait en même temps. Il avait encore perdu. A chaque fois, il s'inclinait. Il lui cédait, ce satané directeur avait toujours quelque chose pour le faire ceder. Et maintenant, il allait falloir aller voir la Tonks... Bien, il esperait de toute manière qu'elle etait au courant. Il ne tenait pas a avoir a lui annoncer. Il ne voulait pas non plus qu'elle croit qu'il en etait heureux. 

***fin du premier chapitre***

Bon, alors qu'en pensez vous, c'ets juste un essais, de toute faocn, ne vous etonnez pas de ne pas avoir la suite tout de suite, parce que je part samedi en vacance..mais bon, dites moi ce que vous en pensez!!!

O fete pour ceux que ça interesse, ak le mec dont je vous parlait en en-tete, bein, ça c'est assez bien arrangé.. j'ai ecrit le debut vers mi juillet, jlai revu jeudi dernier, et apres bien il ma ecrit qu'il maiamiat et tout ça... Bien, moi j'etait contente mais maintenant ce connard ne me donne même plus signe de vie enfin bon.... Je verrai au retour...

  
  


  
  



	2. chap2

Bon, bein voilà la suite du bal!!!! Vous savez j'écris très très souvent ma vie dans les en-tête et pied de page de mes fics.. je ne pense pas que ça dérange grand monde après tout, ça fait parti des passage que vous pouvez sauter.. Mais bon aujourd'hui je n'ai pas grand chose à vous raconter.. Enfin je suis toujours assez préoccupée par le mec dont je vous avais parlé dans le chap suivant, mais je ne pense pas que ma vie sentimentale -assez désastreuse d'ailleurs- vous intéresse.. Toujours est-il qu'il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait et qu'il ne m'a plus réécrit ... Enfin je le revois dans deux semaines, ça me donne une bonne raison pour apprécier la rentrée non ? Enfin plus maintenant (je viens de rentrer on est 2 semaines plus tard.) J'ai juste des envies de meurtres sur lui, il n'a rien trouvé de mieux à foutre que de sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre, donc j'ai la rage, et je vais le killer des que je le revois!!!!

Mais bon, en avant pour la fic!!!!!

Chapitre2 : J-7

Rogue était devant le 12 Grimmauld Place. Il savait parfaitement que Tonks était là. Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester Dumbledore parfois.. Ok s'était un grand directeur, et il était très puissant, mais malheureusement, il savait toujours obtenir ce qu'il voulait, même si ça ne plaisait pas du tout à l'intéressé. Et s'était lui, Severus la victime dans l'affaire. Apprendre à une parfaite sang-de-bourbe plus maladroite qu'il ne savait quoi. Il rentra dans la maison, en évitant de faire sonner la sonnette, c'était le seul moyen qu'ils avaient trouvé pour éviter à Mme Black de crier et insulter tout le monde. Enfin elle s'était quand même un peu calmée depuis la mort de Sirius. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine. A chaque fois c'était toujours là qu'elle était, à bouffer.. Un trait qu'elle partageait avec Sirius d'ailleurs, ils étaient tout les deux de gros bouffeurs.

Il prit une très grande inspiration avant de pénétrer dans la cuisine. Comment est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir lui expliquer la situation, car il ne pensait pas que le directeur avait prit la peine de le faire, non, ça amusait bien trop le vieil homme de mettre ces sbires dans de mauvaises postures, enfin pas des trucs dangereux, mais plutôt embarrassant. Il ouvrit la porte. En effet, elle était là. Elle avait les cheveux violets foncés ce coup-ci et qui lui tombaient sur les épaules. Elle était assise à la table en train de se faire une tartine de.. rillettes... En la voyant comme ça, Rogue ne pu que avoir la vision de son oncle- ou il ne savait quoi , il savait pas ce qu'était Sirius pour elle mais nous dirons son oncle, c'est plus rapide-dans la même position.. Même si de traits ils ne se ressemblaient pas, mais en tout cas, de caractères et d'attitudes ils étaient très semblables.. Elle leva à peine la tête quand il rentra.

« Hum hum »

« Vous avez chopé le virus Umbridge? »demanda-t-elle sans relever la tête.

« Je ne pense pas, mais j'aime qu'on me regarde quand je parle. »

« Mais vous n'avez pas parlé, vous vous êtes juste raclé la gorge »dit-elle d'un ton monocorde en essuyant son couteau et ne le regardant toujours pas.

« Nymphadora! Ne jouez pas sur les mots, je n'aime pas perdre mon temps, et de plus ce n'est pas parce que vous n'êtes plus mon élève que vous devez me manquer de respect! »

Plus qu'autre chose ce fut l'emploi de son prénom qui fit que la jeune femme se releva et le fixa droit dans les yeux. « Ne m'appelez pas ainsi et je ne vous manquerai pas respect »

« Pour votre prénom allez vous plaindre a Androméda...Mais venons-en au faite, vous savez pourquoi je suis là? »

Elle haussa un sourcil « Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.. vous aviez faim? »

Il se retint pour ne pas se cogner la tête contre le mur et aller courir chez le directeur et l'étriper.. Alors comme ça il avait vu juste elle n'était pas au courant, pas le moins du monde... « Non, je n'ai pas faim. Je viens ici pour vous charger d'une mission! »

« Chouette » Dit-elle en tapant dans ses mains, faisant tomber son couteau qui se planta pile entre les pieds de Rogue. Les deux regardèrent le couteau. « Désolée »

'Comment vais-je faire.. même avec un couteau elle est dangereuse....'

« En quoi est ce qu'elle consiste cette mission? Dois-je aller soutirer des aveux à quelques mangemorts? Défendre la veuve et l'orphelin? Botter le cul a quelques orques? Ah non, je me trompe de film là... »

« Une mission d'espionnage » la coupa Rogue, refusant de la laisser partir dans ses délires.

« Cool! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? »

« Il y a un bal qui est donné chez les sang pur, vous êtes la métamorphmagus, vous accompagnerai un espion là-bas.. »

« Oh un bal? J'adore les bals, même si je ne sais pas très bien danser... Qui est mon cavalier? »

Elle le regarda, et il la regarda.. Il n'eut pas à répondre, il lu sur son visage le moment où elle comprit. Son sourire se fana, et les coins de sa bouche retombèrent. L'étincelle de joie qui avait brillé dans ces yeux à l'évocation d'une mission s'éteignit. Elle savait.

« Ne croyez pas que ça m'enchante »dit-il du bout des lèvres

« Je ne le crois pas plus que je ne suis enchantée. »répondit-elle froidement.

« Parfait au moins c'est clair. Ne pensez pas que devenir votre professeur de bonnes manières m'enchante. »

« Mon quoi? »

« Professeur de bonne manière ma chère. Regardez vous ! Pensez-vous que vous passerez inaperçue dans une bal de la haute ? Moi pas! »

Il la regarda de haut en bas, jaugeant du regard ses baskets presque déchirées et terreuses son pantalon blanc devenu gris, son débardeur moulant en résille les traces de chocolat sur ses lèvres, les pinceaux qu'elle avait planté dans les cheveux, puis la fixa. Elle ne semblait pas le comprendre.

« Je ne vois pas ce qui ne va pas! »

Il lui tendit la main. Elle la regarda sans comprendre, puis le regarda. « Que voulez-vous? »

« Voir si vous savez danser! »

Elle eut un moment envie de faire un mouvement de recul, elle n'avait aucune envie de danser, pas avec lui. Il avait été son professeur. Elle ne l'avait jamais apprécié, et même si elle reconnaissait ses qualifications et qu'il faisait un bon boulot en tant qu'espion, il la répugnait. Avec ses cheveux gras, sa peau du même acabit, et son nez cassé. Mais malgré elle, elle lui prit la main. Il mit son autre main sur sa taille et elle se força à lui mettre la main sur l'épaule, tachant de garder quand même le plus de distances avec lui. 

« Qu'est-ce qu'on danse? »Demanda-t-elle en essayant de paraître détendue, ce dont elle était loin.

« D'après vous? Qu'est-ce qu'on danse dans ce genre de bal? Une Gigue? Une valse. »

Un espèce d'air de musique d'abord très faible, puis qui s'amplifia peu à peu, par magie remplit la pièce. Elle sentit Rogue avancer, marcher un peu en dansant, puis tourner. Elle s'efforçait de le suivre, mais ne comprenait pas la logique qui semblait régler les pas de son professeur. Elle se laissait guider, essayant de suivre. Elle lui marcha plusieurs fois sur les pieds voulant tourner vers la gauche au lieu de la droite et vice versa (1). Rogue remerciait intérieurement le fait qu'elle soit en basket et pas en talons aiguilles.

Ils continuèrent comme ça un petit moment .. jusqu'à ce que les pieds de Tonks s'emmêlent dans la cape -qu'il ne quittait jamais- du maître des potions. Tonks tomba à la renverse, et s'agrippant a son professeur l'entraîna lui aussi. Il se retrouva couché sur elle à même le sol , sa cape complètement emmêlée.. En relevant un peu la tête, il vit qu'il était tombé au pieds de deux personnes. En chaussures de ville. 

Enragé à l'idée que quelqu'un ait pu le voir 'dansant' avec cette... Il se débattit comme un (beau ^^) diable pour extirper sa cape et se relever. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec un Remus partagé entre la compassion envers Nymphadora et l'amusement, et un Harry les lèvres rouges sang à force de s'être mordus pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Depuis quand êtes-vous là ? »Aboya Rogue

« Assez longtemps pour la plaindre » Répondit Lupin sourire aux lèvres, en aidant Tonks à se relever.

« J'ai mal à la cheville »se plaignit cette dernière tandis que Harry était sorti dans le couloir et que ses éclats de rire parvenaient à peine étouffés aux oreilles de Rogue.

Remus sorti sa baguette, murmura quelque chose et elle sembla guérie car en tout vas elle reposa son pied à plat par terre sans difficulté. « Qu'est-ce qui se passait ici? »Demanda Remus à la jeune femme

« On dansait Lupin, c'est assez clair non? »

« Snivellus je ne t'ai pas parlé. Tonks, pourquoi dansiez vous avec... lui »

La jeune femme soupira et lui expliqua ce qu'il allait se passer. Remus paru inquiet et désolé pour elle. Il se tourna vers Rogue « Comment ne sentiront-ils pas que c'est une sang-de-bourbe? »

« Elle a du sang pur, elle est à moitié Black je te signale. De plus, elle passera inaperçue grâce a ces dons. Du moins c'est ce que pense Dumbledore. »

« Il est fou.. Est-ce qu'il se rend compte des risques qu'il prend? Qu'il lui fait courir? »

« Elle en court autant que moi. Mais je suis espion et elle est membre de l'ordre du phénix. Vous aussi Lupin, vous savez parfaitement que nous avons fait serment de combattre le seigneur noir quelque en soit le prix, même au péril de nos vies... je me trompe? »

« Ce n'est pas le sujet. Elle est si jeune... »

« Remus, arrête! Tu n'es pas mon père! Et de plus je n'ai rien contre Dumbledore c'est mon job.. Et je l'accepte, quelque en soit les avantages ou inconvénients. »Elle fixa Rogue en disant le dernier mot.

« Très bien, vu que de toute façon on ne peut pas être tranquille dans cette maison, Tonks, je vous prierai d'être devant chez moi demain à 8h précises! Compris? »

Remus sembla horrifié par cette proposition mais Tonks hocha la tête.

« Très bien, alors à demain, et ne soyez pas en retard! »

Rogue sortit de la pièce sans dire un mot tandis que la jeune femme murmurait à Remus « Où est-ce qu'il habite. »

***fin du deuxième chapitre***

(1) Je ne sait absolument pas danser la valse.. Alors... ne vous étonnez pas si les pas ne se rapportent pas aux vrais pas.. D'ailleurs si quelqu'un sait la danser, renseignez moi...

je sais ce chap n'est pas long, mais comme la journée était déjà commencée il n'y avait pas grand chose à en dire .. En effet, vous l'avez deviné chaque chapitre représenteras une journée dans leurs vies, puis après un chap spécial pour la bal et après on verra....

fini d'écrire le Samedi 27 septembre 2003

corrigé le vendredi 17 octobre 2003

retour a la page des fics? Review par mail? 


End file.
